


hold the door open, baby, let me come inside

by Anonymous



Series: les mis porns (´ ∀ ` *) [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Casual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Bahorel, Dom Grantaire, F/F, F/M, Felching, Fuckbuddies, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Laughter During Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Recreational Drug Use, SO MUCH BANTER, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Sub Enjolras, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, implied switch bahorel, just weed, mentions of Jehan, pegging mention, tinyjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The fic where Bahorel fucks Grantaire's girlfriend, Enjolras, while Grantaire gladly watches. And they get stoned.(that's it, that's the fic)
Relationships: Bahorel/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Bahorel/Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Bahorel/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: les mis porns (´ ∀ ` *) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	hold the door open, baby, let me come inside

**Author's Note:**

> title from "peach jam" by joji and blocboy jb
> 
> i should have added bahorel's large penis as a character for this. it's basically its own being. seriously what the fuck!!!! anyways this is the longest porn i've ever written, and plz point out any mistakes because i read this over a few times but i'm so tired right now that i definitely glossed over some stuff.
> 
> cw for one singular mention of infertility that has no contributions to the story? like it's mentioned in passing at the end, in case you're wondering :)
> 
> enjoy reading. love u

Enjolras is small, and she knows it. Standing at barely 4'11, it could be embarrassing if she wasn't aware of how to take up all the space in the room. She isn't exceptionally curvy like Grantaire to make up for it, either. She's just... small. Everything big about her is hidden in her personality. Her girlfriend, though, is significantly taller, though about average to anybody else at her 5'9. Enjolras would be jealous if it wasn't her who got to sleep between her boobs every night. (Really, she's the winner here.)

And then there's the matter of _Bahorel._ A fucking giant, and probably the tallest man Enjolras has ever known. 6'9. Does anybody need to be that tall? She still isn't sure what exactly is going on between him, herself, and Grantaire. All she knows is that he doesn't fuck anyone else, and the sex is glorious, no matter what.

But it's a pain when she's sitting between the man's thighs on the side of the pool at her parents' house on a white lounching chair, him whispering in her ear while Grantaire swims her laps. It shouldn't be a bother at all since her parents are out of town and she's only house-sitting, and there are fucking privacy fences, but _still._ It's late in the night. What if one of the neighbors hears?

Bahorel keeps one hand rested on Enjolras' bare tummy, the other fiddling with the string on her red swimsuit bottoms. "Bahorel," she scolds when his thumb dips beneath the fabric. 

"What?" he asks innocently. "Not my fault you look so pretty."

From the other side of the pool, Grantaire shouts, "everything okay?", to which Bahorel shouts an affirmative that hurts Enjolras' ears. 

"I look normal."

"You look _sexy._ I'd like to tear that swimsuit off of you right now. I could, couldn't I?" He removes his thumb and cups Enjolras' pussy over the fabric, making her gasp with poorly disguised delight. He utters a small _fuck_ and chuckles into her neck from behind, and she can feel him giving ticklish smiley kisses to her nape. "God, you're so small."

"I'm not particularly _small,_ you're just massive."

"I may be big, but you're small nonetheless. You like it, though, don't you?" Bahorel asks, erection pressing into the small girl's ass impatiently. "Like it when me and 'Aire remind you how tiny you are."

She sighs and relaxes into Bahorel's chest, pushing his hand to apply a bit more pressure over her swimsuit. "Just - just touch me, please." 

Enjolras tacks on the last word quietly. Bahorel chuckles again and dips his fingers beneath her bottoms, runs them up and down her slit agonizingly slow but pressing into her clit with every stroke. She arches into the air, legs threatening to close if it weren't for Bahorel's large hand keeping them spread. God, his hands are so big, he can wrap both of them around the circumference of her waist and still have his fingers overlap. 

From a quick, fevered glance to the glowing pool, Enjolras notices that Grantaire is now watching with her arms over the ledge.

She whines into the warm night air surrounding them, and Bahorel begins to tug her wet swimsuit bottoms halfway down her thighs, pulls his hand from her pussy, then unties the bra and tosses it to the concrete. "You don't need that," he says, biting at her neck. 

He resumes teasing at her clit, stroking at it in intervals between soft and hard and grabbing at her tits with his other hand. His short fingernails bite into the skin, and Enjolras cries out when Bahorel finally teases at her entrance. _"Fuck, Bahorel."_

"Mm, it's the other way around. Shit, you're tight."

Enjolras scoffs and fucks herself down onto the finger in hopes of getting it further inside. Grantaire hops out of the pool, trailing water behind her and seating herself in front of Enjolras on the ground. She spreads Enjolras' legs so that they're parted by Bahorel's thighs, revealing more of herself than she's used to. Bahorel thrusts the finger back in and out, curling it upward to get a squeal out of Enjolras.

"I'd like to know," Bahorel begins, "How are you so goddamn tight? Is it because you're so small? Hm? I know it isn't because you like to beg me and 'Aire to fuck you constantly."

Enjolras clenches down subconsciously at the words. "You know that's not how a vagina -"

Grantaire clamps her hand down over Enjolras' lips, and she licks the palm playfully which makes Bahorel laugh. "Enjolras, baby, now's not the time."

"Mmph."

A second finger prods at her hole which has only grown more wet since the swim bottoms have been down. A trail of slick drips down when it presses in, wetting Bahorel's fingers as he curls them, knocking against her g-spot repeatedly and aggressively. It sends chills of heat down her back and up her arms, like he's playing with her clit from the inside. "A - ah! Bahorel, _shit."_

"You like that, babygirl?" Bahorel asks, knowing damn well the answer. Enjolras cooperates when Grantaire tugs her swimsuit bottoms from her thighs, and she curls back into Bahorel when she throws them with the top. She disappears to the table beside them and messes with their rolling tray like her girlfriend isn't being fingerfucked just two feet away, but Enjolras doesn't pay much attention after that. Enjolras moans and allows her head to loll back onto Bahorel's wide chest. 

Enjolras huffs a choked breath. "M - mhm."

"Say it, sweetheart. Tell me how good it feels."

"C - can't," Enjolras cries out, walls seizing around his fingers when he presses in a third. She feels so _open._ Grantaire has big hands as well, but Bahorel is so much bigger than the both of them, she can never get used to it. 

"Come on. You can," Bahorel goads on, scissoring his fingers inside Enjolras, delighting in the rising moans the girl gives him. Her skin is warm and flushes down to her shoulders, and she could vocalize it, but she's already being so loud. He pauses the motion of his hand abruptly, but keeps the pads of his fingers shoved against that spot and rubs them minutely into it. 

She lets out a humiliating, choked off whine. "G - good. So," a pause, "so good. Hah, _there!_ You're - _hng_ \- gonna make me cum."

Bahorel nibbles at her ear and kisses it, biting a hickey into the skin below it. "Are you gonna cum? Cum on my fingers, pretty girl," he commands, rough fingers battering into her hole with the heel of his palm digging into her clit. "Make me proud."

Enjolras's body seizes around his fingers and she squeals, gritting her teeth as she covers them in more of her clear slick. Her belly rises with each heavy breath, and she's hardly remaining afloat as Bahorel fucks her through the aftershocks. His digits lazily pull out, but rather than wiping them on either of their thighs he takes them into his mouth, and sucks everything off. 

Enjolras twists to watch, enraptured by the way his lips close and his tongue curls around his own wet fingers. He's so pretty. He pulls his fingers from his mouth and wraps them around the back of the blonde's neck, taking her into a kiss. It tastes like herself, which would be gross, if it weren't Bahorel who had just fingerfucked her into oblivion. She takes his tongue into her mouth and grinds up against his cock through his swimsuit, no doubt dirtying the fabric.

"That was glorious," Grantaire comments casually with a lit blunt hanging from between her fingers. "You liked that, baby?"

Enjolras pulls back from Bahorel and nods, mouth dry all of a sudden. Grantaire is gorgeous in her black one piece swimsuit, cleavage on nearly full display with the v-neck top, body shimmering from the light of the pool and the house. Her short curls are dripping down the side of her face and down her back, but they're beginning to dry off from sitting out of the pool and rolling a blunt. (Or two, or three. Enjolras doesn't care to count.

"Hm. Gimme that," Bahorel says, stealing the joint from Grantaire and taking a hit, coughing slightly. He opens Enjolras' mouth with his thumb and blows the smoke into her mouth, kissing her lethargically and smooth. She sucks on his lip, makes a needy sound when the man grinds her onto his clothed dick with one hand on her back. He pushes Enjolras back and hands her the burning joint and lets her puff on it.

Her mouth fills with cotton as she breathes it in. She giggles at the ticklish feeling in her throat and tongue, blowing the smoke into Bahorel's face. Grantaire takes Enjolras' face and kisses her from where she stands, hands trailing down to squeeze her small boobs. Bahorel snatches the joint from between her fingers and watches as the two kiss, takes Enjolras' waist in his grasp and keeps his hand there.

"I should fuck your tits one day," Bahorel comments casually.

Enjolras pauses the kiss and laughs. "Not much there. May as well fuck my shoulders."

Grantaire wheezes and makes her turn to Bahorel again, who's smiling with his face scrunched up. "I think I'll watch tonight," the older woman says, pulling her own long chair up beside Bahorel's and stripping herself from her swimsuit. Enjolras stares in rapture, eyes hungrily falling down her bare figure. Grantaire bends over to whisper in her ear, but meets Bahorel's gaze. "Maybe if you're good for Bahorel, I'll eat his cum out of you."

She punctuates the statement with a peck on the cheek. 

Enjolras gasps, rolling her hips forward onto Bahorel. 

"Fuck," he says. "Gonna be real good for me?"

"Mhm," Enjolras replies, leaning back and grinding Bahorel's hard-on over her pussy, clit dragging harshly against the fabric. Grantaire is now smoking beside them with hazy red eyes, and Bahorel now has both hands wrapped around her waist and is meeting her thrust for thrust. 

"Take off my shorts, princess."

Enjolras gets down on her knees, hitting the concrete. Bahorel scooches further down the chair and lifts his hips so she can tug his white swim shorts down with ease. She looks like an angel on her knees, her halo of blonde curls damp from sweat and her swim earlier and her soft blue eyes needy. The shorts land somewhere Enjolras isn't sure of, revealing his proudly standing cock.

She stares at it for a small moment in slight awe, like something out of a goddamn _porn film,_ and smiles at it before she presses her tongue to the tip. Bahorel groans and grabs her curly hair, surely tangling it. But that's a problem for tomorrow morning. 

She licks a stripe up the vein on the underside of his dick, tongue flat, and closes her lips around the tip. A little spit dribbles out around the corners of her mouth and dampens him, but she pulls back once, and takes in more of the shaft into her mouth. She doesn't get far before she begins to struggle, throat spasming around it and pulling swears from him. 

"Fuck," he says when she wraps her hand around the few inches she can't take in.

She bobs her head rhythmically for some time, swallowing around his dick on every downward motion. These little obscene noises escape her against her will, small hums and moans vibrating through Bahorel. He occasionally fucks his hips upward, as cautious as he tries to be for her. _Fuck,_ she's so tiny. Bahorel never knew how bad his size kink was until he met Jehan and Enjolras, and since he discovered it, he's been fucking both Grantaire and Enjolras. 

He isn't quite sure where he stands in their relationship, but he's content to stay where they all are as long as he can still enjoy a beer with Grantaire and rant about his insane crush on Jehan after a few intense rounds of sex. They have a good thing going on, the three of them. He gets to have feelings for another person, and _still_ fuck with his hot best friends. Life is good.

His train of peaceful thoughts is interrupted by a certain way Enjolras flicks her wrist and chokes, a pool of anticipatory warmth building between his legs and at the bottom of his stomach. "Shit, pull off," he swears, tugging her off of his cock by her hair and taking in the sight of her swollen, pink lips and tear-tracked cheeks. Even with just the faint glow of lights in the background, she's so visibly red, it's adorable. "Why are you so cute?" 

She laughs and buries her nose into his thigh. "I'm not!"

"Please, I can't even see your face and I know you are," Grantaire adds, and Enjolras can hear the drag of the blunt between her lips. It's been long enough, has she grabbed a new one?

"Psht."

Enjolras stands on shaky legs, knees bruised and red. From where she stands, her chest is at eye level with Bahorel, and she really shouldn't be shocked when he leans in to shut his mouth around her right nipple, rolling it over his slick tongue with a pleased grin. His eyes peer up at Enjolras, whose thighs are trembling and toes curling. Bahorel supports her with his other hand, closing it around her pert little ass and kneading.

"Bahorel, _Jesus."_

Grantaire is watching from her own chair, fucking herself on her fingers impatiently, breasts shaking with every movement and mouth parted deliciously. The last half of the joint is sitting in the black ashtray, temporarily snubbed out. She's _perfect._ But it's so hard to focus on when there are teeth scraping against her nipples which are _sensitive!_ He groans into his mouthful of Enjolras, finding her more than satisfactory clearly. He's saying words, though they're muffled and indecipherable, so she takes it as praise and smiles.

He pulls away from Enjolras' boobs with a look that says _idea_ and at this point, it can mean anything. She never knows with Bahorel. His hands cup them softly, and he pushes them together to make them look like some sort of cleavage. She knows she has _none._ Fuck, she only fits into sports bras. "Way to make a girl feel good, Bahorel," she jokes.

"Wha - ? No! I'm not trying to make them bigger, or whatever. I just - like messing with your boobs. They're perfect, like holy fuck. If I had boobs, I'd want them to look like yours."

"You _do_ have boobs. They're bigger than mine." Enjolras reaches down and pinches at Bahorel's pecs.

"Not - you know what I mean! And you know, I _could_ fuck yours if we tried."

Enjolras raises her eyebrows. "Okay. Sure, Jan. Just - just do your thing."

As Bahorel chuckles and sucks marks into her tits, still pressing them together she can't get the image of herself trying to fit Bahorel's cock in between them out of her head. And then her thoughts wander to Grantaire being tit fucked by him, which then somehow turns into him being pegged by Grantaire, and she feels a surge of slick run down her thighs at just the mental image. She whimpers softly and buries her face into his soft brown hair, eyes clamping shut. "Bahorel."

"Mm?"

"Can you - can you fuck me?"

Bahorel kisses Enjolras. "Wanna ride my cock? You always look so pretty when you do."

 _"Fuck._ Please let me ride you, Bahorel," she sighs into his open mouth, stroking his cheek.

"Get up here, pretty."

Bahorel sits back in the chair and pats his lap, thighs spread for Enjolras to seat herself on top of him, presenting her barest self to him and Grantaire, and their hungry gazes. "You still haven't fucked anyone else?" Enjolras asks, leaning back and holding herself up with his knees.

"Just myself and you two."

"Okay. Just double checking," Enjolras whispers, positioning herself over his cock.

Bahorel smiles. "You know I'd tell - _Fuuuck._ Be careful."

He throws his head back as Enjolras sinks down, little by little. "I know," Enjolras says, gritting her teeth. The thing nobody says about having penetrative sex when you're small is that it's way more difficult than porn makes it out to be. She can't just sink down on a huge dick pumped full of viagra and get to the balls like all the girls in videos. In fact, she's able to take three inches at most, or at least, _was,_ until Grantaire (five inches), and then it was Bahorel (A record! He managed seven. She still can't believe it.) 

She still can't take Bahorel entirely, but she's close enough, and that's what matters. 

Enjolras stumbles forward a little bit from the strain on her thighs, and Bahorel steadies her with his hands on her ass, spreading the cheeks apart and leaning back completely while she takes in more of his dick. "You need a break?"

"N - no. You're just... big. And for what?" she scoffs, feigning nonchalance. "If we took five inches off your dick and added it to my height, you’d still be able to please me _and_ I'd be able to kiss 'Aire without killing my feet."

Bahorel groans, but laughs at the statement. "But then you wouldn't be able to suck my dick without getting on the floor."

"Urgh."

Enjolras reaches her limit, gasping aloud at the way he fills her so completely. 

"Let me know when you're ready to move," Bahorel whispers, pulling her so that their chests are touching and her face is hooked over his shoulder, nearly hitting the back of the chair. The sudden adjustment buries his cock just that much further inside of her and she thinks, _fuck, new record?_

"Hhg. Move," she pouts, nipping at his neck. She feels surrounded, like she's being crowded into a wall by fifty people, but protected at the same time. She has Bahorel's hands all over her and Grantaire enjoying her body with her eyes, and Enjolras wouldn't want to be anywhere else. 

Bahorel tightens his grip around the blonde, cuddling her close in his strapping, brawny arms as he thrusts up slowly into her hole, getting her used to the way it feels before daring to speed up. She's hot around his cock, all dripping wet around it like she was fucking made for it. His hips slowly drive into the small thing, who sits releasing uninhibited whines against his skin, sucking on his neck like he's her favorite hard candy. The thought makes him snort.

"Bahorel," she cries out, tongue dragging lazily on the words. It seems the weed is going to her head, slowing her words and thought processes. Bahorel was beyond that point a while ago, and she seems content to allow him to choose the pace. She meets every one of his languid thrusts, sighing as his cock slides home.

"Stop making love to her, Bahorel. She needs to be fucked," Grantaire pants.

Bahorel sticks his tongue out at the woman, and slaps Enjolras' ass. "You're just mad that I get to fuck her tonight."

"I literally chose this for myself."

"That's just semantics," Bahorel says, rolling his hips up to fuck into Enjolras.

Grantaire changes her position and opens her legs a bit more, shaking her head with a chuckle. "You're an idiot."

"You're hot." 

Despite their playful argument, Bahorel picks up his pace. He pounds into Enjolras like she's some limp ragdoll, her hole clamping down on him like it doesn't want to let her go and _fuck_ if that doesn't make him heat up a bit more. "You're so fucking tight."

Enjolras is unable to form an argument. She grabs at his wide chest with her fingernails, clawing at his chest desperately as he holds her in place. He's deep-seated enough that his cock is constantly pressing up against her g-spot while she's used by him. She lets out a strangled scream into his chest, pounds a fist against it when he moves one hand from her ass to play with her clit.

"Bahorel," she chokes out, trying to roll her own hips into his, but failing to do so. His thrusting is growing more and more aggressive, but no less calculated. He takes her by the waist and bounces her up and down on top of his dick. She's almost completely forgotten about Grantaire's presence. "F - fuck, _please keep going it's so good!"_

Bahorel, the pure moron he is, holds Enjolras as deep as she can get on his cock, and pauses. "Clearly not good enough if you're still talking," he pants, pulling out of the girl in one quick motion and grinding in between her folds. 

"Get," she begins, "get your stupid dick in me."

He flips them over so that she lies on the chair, back angled upward by the incline, and her knees are bracketing his shoulders. "This stupid dick makes you cum every time though, doesn't it?"

Before Enjolras can get even a word in, Bahorel sinks back inside while her mouth is open. She keens in her high voice, head spinning at how much deeper he feels at this angle, like he's trying to reach further inside, to break her with everything he has. He bends her further back and mouths at her throat, licking the sweat that drops down and pounding his cock as much as in can reach into her.

The sound of slapping is filthy to match with the words he says to Enjolras, who looks up at him with pleading eyes.

"Fuck, your pussy feels so good on my dick. That's what you're for, isn't it? Making me and Grantaire feel good? Mm, you do it so well, babygirl," Bahorel groans. "So damn hot. I'd fuck you forever if I could."

"T - touch me, please!" Enjolras shouts, shoving her hips downward and releasing long wanton noises. Bahorel chuckles and strokes her clit roughly, hips stuttering as the two approach their finish. 

"So close."

Bahorel is extremely verbal about the pleasure he feels, his low, rich moans reverberating through everything in Enjolras. Her lower legs tremble from the strain of the position, the force of his body on hers, and the coil in her tummy tightens. One last strike inside of her wrenches a scream from her lips, and she convulses around the man's cock uncontrollably, cumming for the two with their eyes on her and stars behind her own. Bahorel, of course, doesn't relent. Not like she'd ask him to, anyways. He fucks her through her orgasm, and into the throes of oversensitivity. 

"Look at you, princess, came so pretty. Gonna let me fill you up?"

"Mhm," Enjolras nods desperately, wrapping her arms around him. " _Fuck!_ Cum in me, inside me, please-"

Bahorel's hips still against Enjolras' ass, _fucking finally_ managing to bottom out inside of her as he cums with a gasp and shout. He can't even focus on his pride for finally doing it, because she's milking his cock for all it's worth, and he isn't even sure if she means to tighten the way she does. "God _damn,_ Enjolras."

"Nn."

Cautious, he pulls his softening dick out and ogles her entrance, wet not only from her own orgasm, but his own. She clamps down, closing her legs to avoid any dribbling. He drops Enjolras' legs to the bench, a little worried it'll break under their combined weight. (Mostly his own.) 

Enjolras spreads her thighs so that her feet are on the ground, and Grantaire, who's been more than finished for quite some time now, slides on over to the two and their bench. "Lemme see," she says, pushing Bahorel out of the way. 

"Guys," Enjolras whines, Bahorel's cum beginning to stream from her wet opening. Grantaire pushes the white liquid back inside with her nimble fingers. "Come on..."

"Come _in,_ more like," Bahorel quips, pulling Grantaire into a kiss from behind her. Her fingers remain poised at Enjolras' entrance as she allows Bahorel's tongue into her mouth. They look so good together. It's a bit much for her exhausted mind, body, _everything._

"Was Enjolras a good girl for you?"

Bahorel nods against Grantaire's lips. "Perfect."

"Do you think she deserves my mouth on her?"

Enjolras nods with haste, though she knows it doesn't matter. Bahorel's verdict, in the end, is what will tell. 

"Did she make me cum?" Bahorel asks, grinning. To Grantaire's answering hum, Bahorel says, "then yes."

He squeezes Grantaire's boobs playfully and moves to sit on his knees by Enjolras, pressing his finger to her entrance to keep his cum inside. He pulls her into a soft kiss and moves his finger to allow Grantaire access to it. Enjolras flinches slightly when there's a set of hands spreading her open again and a tongue flicking at her clit. She whimpers into the kiss, Bahorel swallowing every little sound that comes out.

Grantaire closes her mouth around Enjolras' hole, tongue penetrating so as to scrape Bahorel's cum out. She closes her thighs around the older woman's ears, sensitive and sore from the attention she's been given. It definitely hurts, but at the same time, she doesn't want it to ever stop. 

Grantaire fucks Enjolras on her tongue the same way she always does, rapid yet practiced, dragging along her walls, spit making her even slicker than she was previously. Enjolras curling up into Bahorel's hands, crying out nonsensical swears and babbling with every thrust of the tongue inside her. "Pretty baby," Bahorel says, sizing her up and returning to her lips. "So good for Grantaire and I."

"Hng - Grantaire!" she wails, squirming and fucking herself on Grantaire's tongue. She whimpers out Bahorel's name as well, so relaxed yet so, so agitated in every motion. He cradles her body in the hot space of his arms, allowing her to embrace his broad shoulders as she's eaten out until she chokes on the waters of Lethe. Her throat closes around her next sob of her girlfriend's name, and she embeds his nails into the man's back, managing to kick Grantaire in the side, to which she groans into Enjolras' cunt.

Bahorel kisses her on the forehead, gritting his teeth at the feeling of Enjolras' scratching down his shoulders. She gapes like a fish at one particular harsh stroke of Grantaire's tongue, finally feeling that tight feeling built up in her core shatter. It's fucking groundbreaking, has her eyes rolling back and unholy, inhuman noises leaving her throat. Grantaire moves out of the way and leaves Bahorel to rub into her clit with his rough, calloused fingers that just get wetter. 

She doesn't find it in her to care that she's squirting on the chair and Bahorel's hand. Bahorel and Grantaire are both watching in awe, swearing at the sight. It's hard to even _notice,_ she feels so numb. "Fuck - you - _God._ That's so hot," Bahorel chuckles, stroking at her sensitive nub one last time before the stream finally gives. "Good girl," Bahorel and Grantaire croon. 

"Nnh. Gross. That's just diluted piss," Enjolras whines, falling back into the chair with her legs akimbo. Bahorel sucks one of his wet fingers into his mouth, laughing around them when she kicks him as well with her weak legs. "No more. Safeword. Done. Red. Light that joint again."

"Pushy," Grantaire comments, stealing it from the ashtray and flicking the lighter against it. Bahorel twists his face into a fiendish look and attempts to steal it from her, to which she replies with a disgusted frown. "Dip your hand in the pool first, nasty ass."

"Wanna taste?" Bahorel asks, waving his hand in Grantaire's face.

She shoves him into the pool, cackling at the startled yelp that's released before he's submerged. Enjolras huffs a laugh, too worn out to even laugh at the spectacle before her. The chlorinated water splashes over the side from Bahorel's weight, but he pops his head up over the edge and smiles at the blonde. "Feel okay?"

Enjolras nods and gives a lazy grin. "Real tired. Sore, too. Thanks for that," she jokes. Grantaire offers her the joint, but she pouts up and wiggles her hips to remind her how lethargic she's feeling. "Hold it for me?"

"You are so lucky you're cute," Grantaire sighs, leaving Bahorel to climb out of the pool as she sits on one knee besides the chair, and holds the blunt to Enjolras' lips. She giggles and takes a puff of it, looking up at the man who's searching for a towel. "Towels are all inside. Enj will have to go inside for some."

Enjolras hits it again and whines. " _Nooo._ No. Stay naked. Suits you better, anyways."

"I thought you were too tired?" Grantaire asks, exhaling smoke away from Enjolras' face.

"Ugh. Yeah. You can appreciate the art without touching it."

Bahorel yawns. "Y'know, at one point I thought the chair was gonna break."

Enjolras sits up with her eyes half lidded from exhaustion, but grins at the idea. "That would probably break me," she says, inviting them both to pull chairs in beside her. Bahorel kisses her once, and Grantaire follows afterwards. 

"We like breaking you, baby," Grantaire whispers.

Enjolras squawks indignantly, slapping at the brown-haired woman's bare chest. "I'm tired!"

Bahorel sits back in his seat, legs spread open so confidently Enjolras is almost jealous. Instinctually, she has her own shut loosely in case of a slight breeze. It's horrible how sensitive she gets after she gets fucked by him. Seriously. He stands up to pick the blunt from Grantaire's fingers with a cheery _thank you very much_ , eyes crinkling with a smile. 

As Bahorel blows out smoke circles with elementary amusement, Grantaire slackens back into the chair and tilts her head back. "Any news with you and Jehan, Bahorel?"

"Nooo. Embarrassingly horrible. Don't ask me, ever." He adjusts himself to sit sideways over his chair, long legs hanging over the armrests and his arms crossing over his chest.

"Alright, sorry about-"

"Seriously. At the meeting on Thursday, they told me they liked the way I did my hair and I was like, _sure I'll do your the same way,_ and their hair is way longer than mine. I was mortified. And like, they're so pretty, guys, I can't handle it. I don't know if I want them to fuck me, or if I want to fuck them more? Or even just kiss them until we both die like those morbid poems they like to quote."

Enjolras laughs at him, and how he's sitting like a petulant kid with his dick out and a joint in his hand. She leaves out the fact that Jehan has also had multiple impassioned rants about the boxer, often referencing their own poems and Rumi poems. "You know, you could just tell them."

"And risk them hearing?"

Grantaire shakes her head, and sets the ashtray on top of Enjolras' belly for Bahorel to snub out the sad remains of the weed. "You just finished fucking your best friend's girlfriend in front of her, blew your load inside her, watched said best friend lick your cum out of her, and this is how you get because of your stupid crush on Jehan. Just tell them, you insufferable little bastard."

"Okay, sure, Grantaire. It's not like they're basically innocence embodied, and I don't want to defile them with-"

"Your big dick?" Enjolras asks.

"Your sadomasochistic fantasies?" Grantaire asks.

"Yes, and yes."

"It isn't like I've witnessed Courf in a French maid's dress being fucked by them," Enjolras says, rolling her eyes with an exaggerrated frown. "Seriously, Bahorel. It won't kill you."

Bahorel hums, acknowledging that statement, clearly envisioning it with a satisfied little grin. "I'd let Jehan kill me."

"We know, Bahorel."

"Mleh, be quiet, princess. I could knock that ashtray all over you. It'd be easy."

Enjolras glows at the nickname with a proud little smirk. "But you won't. I'm too pretty for weed and cigarette ashes all over me."

"Brat," Grantaire mutters, poking at Enjolras' cheek with a fond smile. Bahorel watches jealously, though not of the fact that he's not dating either of them, but because he wants that with Jehan. "Oh, don't look like that, Bahorel. Come on! Just text them when we go inside."

"That makes me nervous!"

" _Seriously,_ Bahorel, how are you able to fuck me until I can't walk,and then get nervous about telling Jehan about your feelings? Oh, I'm Bahorel, and I will cum inside of the leader of the social activist group I participate in, but I draw the line at telling a pretty person about my feelings for them," Enjolras quips, throwing jazz hands. "Come on. You have everything on your side. You're just their type!"

Bahorel perks up at that. "What's their type?"

"You, bitch," Grantaire says.

Sighing, Enjolras slaps her hands down on the chair exasperatedly. "I can't stand this. I told Jehan I wouldn't say a thing, but you are _so_ unbearably in like with them. They have a thing for you. Do something about it, now that you have that confirmation."

"Oh, fuck." Bahorel turns and sits up properly in his chair, rising in excitement. "You're serious?"

"When am I not?" Enjolras asks.

"Great question. Holy shit, Jehan likes me?" Grantaire and Enjolras nod, pleased with their actions. "Like, _likes_ me. As in, they'd go on a date with me. Buy me flowers, and everything? Wow, fuck! That's awesome! I love getting flowers. We should make out to celebrate, guys."

Enjolras giggles and knocks her head against the back of the chair, agreeing with the proposition along with Grantaire. "No sex right now, though. Seriously. And, you'll have to carry me inside since it's getting cold and I _don't_ wanna walk. Also, even when you and Jehan start dating, as your leader, I announce that you are still required to carry me around."

Bahorel swiftly lifts Enjolras, balancing her small body on his waist, and then throwing her over his shoulder and exposing her entrance to the entire world. She laughs into his back and slaps his bare ass. Grantaire does the same to her. "Mm. Bahorel, wait a few more days to tell them. I wanna ride your dick one last time before. Go out with a bang," she says, muffled by the expanse of his skin and his shoulder pressing on her lungs.

"I mean, okay," Bahorel agrees, nodding towards Grantaire as they approach the back door of the house. "I don't doubt they'd still let us fuck, you know. I mean, as long as we're being safer. No more creampies, _whore,"_ he jokes, poking at her small butt. She tries to hide her small giggle to no avail. "Even if you are on birth control."

"She isn't an idiot, Bahorel."

"Nope," Enjolras says, popping the P. "Just super sexy. Actually, did you know that no form of birth control is completely effective? Like, anal is pretty good fo - _ow!"_

Grantaire slaps her ass, producing a more than satisfying _crack!_ against the skin. "Enjolras. For the sake of everyone, please shut up. You're gonna make Bahorel panic. Don't let it get to you, did you not know? She's already infertile. I'm never letting her get high again."

"Autonomy," Enjolras whispers, punching a fist into the air, hardly audible as she dozes off. Grantaire holds the ornate back door open for Bahorel, who allows himself into the house (mansion) dripping water all over the tiles. 

"Where's her bedroom?"

"Follow me. I don't think you two are gonna be doing any making out. _Look,_ she's knocked out."

Grantaire coos as they walk, leading Bahorel down the hallway and into Enjolras' bedroom. It's got a recurring red theme, and the king sized bed looks _very_ soft. Bahorel doesn't pay attention to any other details. He just wants the lazy makeouts. He's cautious with Enjolras, and settles her in the middle of the bed with an uncommon softness and kisses her on the forehead. Although she looks younger than her age in day to day life, she's always made more severe by the stress she deals with. 

She looks peaceful. It's a good look on her.

"You know," Grantaire says, "just because she's asleep doesn't mean we can't do anything. Get up here."

Bahorel obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thanks for reading, i love them all so much.


End file.
